


T for Tony

by yukoyaoista



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoyaoista/pseuds/yukoyaoista
Summary: Soulmate AU donde la primera letra del nombre de tu alma gemela está marcada en ti. Stephen tiene la letra "A" en él. Él conoce a Tony como "Tony" y no como "Anthony" y mientras lentamente se enamora de él, cae en negación y comienza una lucha con él mismo porque "él no es mi alma gemela, ¿por qué molestarse?"*Tu marca es la primera letra del nombre de tu alma gemela.Stephen tiene una A. Pero él está enamorado de Tony. Ansiedad, celos y angustia. (Y un hermoso final.)





	T for Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [T For Tony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604864) by [KassandraScarlett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassandraScarlett/pseuds/KassandraScarlett). 



> Muchas gracias a Kassandrascarlett por permitirme traerles la traducción.

 

 

En un mundo donde las almas gemelas obtienen su marca sólo cuando ellos están cerca de su alma gemela por primera vez, Stephen Strange obtuvo la suya cuando él tenía veinte dos años y asistía a una conferencia sobre avances en la tecnología en cirugía. Como una de los mejores neurocirujanos en la ciudad, había sido una buena oportunidad para él para conocer otras personas con los mismos intereses. O eso habría sido si tan sólo hubiera una sola persona de su calibre, o al menos lo suficientemente interesante como mantener su atención.

Pero no. Al contrario, muchos de los invitados parecían estar indignados e insultados de que alguien tan joven pudiera ser tan competente y doblemente inteligente que ellos. Aunque, para ser justos, Stephen había insultado deliberadamente a unos cuantos.

"Es cansado, ¿no?"

Stephen comenzó, levantando la vista de su wisky para encontrarse con un atractivo hombre, quizá unos años mayor que él, sonriéndole ladinamente sobre el borde de su propio Martini. "¿Qué?"

"Tener que probar cuán inteligente eres," el chico suspiró, justo cuando Stephen sintió una pequeña quemazón sobre su pecho.

"Porque tú sabes mucho sobre eso," él dijo sarcásticamente, ignorando la urgencia de rascarse ante la sensación de escozor.

El hombre, quien lucía un poco familiar, frunció sus labios y alzó una de sus manos para masajear el lado de su cuello. "Amigo, eh estado lidiando con esta mierda desde que tenía cuatro."

"¿Qué eres tú, alguna clase de mini-Einstein?" rio Stephen.

El hombre alzó su copa. "Podría decirse que sí." Él sonó tan divertido y a Stephen aquello no le gustó. Él sintió que estaba ignorando algo,

Pero antes de que pudiera pensar sobre ello, un hombre mayor calvo apareció y tomó al extraño por el codo, susurrando furiosamente en su oído. El chico suspiró, rodó los ojos y terminó su bebida de un solo trago (y no, Stephen no siguió el movimiento de su garganta). "Bien, esa es mi señal. Te veo luego, mejillas dulces."

Stephen no tuvo siquiera oportunidad de reaccionar al apodo antes de que el hombre desapareciera en la multitud. Aunque unos minutos después él quiso darse un golpe por su estupidez mientras el chico caminaba hacia al escenario con una sonrisita. Pues, ¿qué persona que se respete no reconocería a Tony Stark? Especialmente desde que estos eran sus avances los que hacían posible el desarrollo tecnológico en la medicina, los cuales, se presentaban en esta conferencia.

En el escenario Tony Stark estaba haciendo bromas y flirteando sin pudor alguno con la audiencia. Él le guiñó en su dirección y Stephen sintió un sonrojo hacerse presente en sus mejillas, lo cual era ridículo porque a) es hombre era conocido por ser un maleducado y Stephen no quería tener nada que ver con un ego tan grande como el suyo y b) no era como si Stark le estuviera viendo a él específicamente.

Él trató de evitar al hombre por el resto de la noche, hasta que finalmente llegó a casa y se olvidó de él completamente. En su lugar sus pensamientos eran ocupados por una gran "A" en un vívido negro estampado justo sobre su corazón.

**************

Como era usual, Stephen ignoró su marca mientras se vestía. Dolía mirarla. Dieciocho años habían pasado desde aquella noche de la conferencia donde él había obtenido aquella marca y él aún no había encontrado a su alma gemela. ¿Era un error? ¿Había muerto o algo? ¿O simplemente no le quería? No como si Stephen pudiera culparle de ser ese el casi. Hechicero Supremo y Vengador o no, él aún era un gran idiota con un gran ego.

"¡STEPHEN!"

Su cabeza girando casi instantáneamente, Stephen caminó hacia el vestíbulo principal donde Tony Stark estaba parado con sus manos sobre sus caderas, su expresión molesta.

"¿Si, Tony?" Stephen preguntó educadamente. Su mirada deteniéndose en la 'S', imperdible sobre la piel de su cuello, pero sólo por un segundo antes de retroceder para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados mirándole fijamente.

"Dile a Wong que deje de robarse a mi niño," Tony se quejó "Juro que si escucho a Peter hablar sobre cuán genial es la magia una vez más yo estrangularé a ese hechicero amante de Beyonce. O a ti."

"¿Celoso, Stark?" Stephen se burló abriendo un portal hacia el edificio de las Naciones Unidas, donde ellos se encontrarían para discutir nuevos potenciales miembros.

Tony casi gritó. "¡No!"

Stephen sólo rio suavemente, permitiéndose divertirse hasta que notó la mirada en el rostro de Tony. Era gratificante, la esperanza pintada en él... y dolorosa de ver.

El rostro de Stephen se mostró serio, falso mientras miraba a Tony reaccionar mordiendo su labio en dolor. Ninguno de ellos dijo otra palabra hasta que llegaron al cuarto de conferencias.

**********

El problema con los sentimientos de Tony por Stephen era principalmente que, desde su punto de vista, era correcto. La marca de Tony era una S, entonces tenía sentido de que él considerara a Stephen. Pero el sentimiento entre almas gemelas era siempre mutuo. Y la marca de Stephen era una A, no una T. Y él no sabía cómo decirle esto a él. No después de todo lo que le hizo pasar al hombre en Titán (honestamente, era una maravilla que Tony pudiera si quiera hablarle, después de que Stephen hiciera aquel movimiento arriesgado con la gema del Tiempo.)

No era como su Stephen no hubiese considerado alguna vez cómo sería una relación con Tony. Porque él lo había hecho. Muchas veces. Usualmente en momentos como ese, cuando Tony jugaba con los nervios de Fury maravillosamente, incitando miradas de cariño e irritación de todos alrededor de la mesa, incluyéndose.

Stephen sabía que Tony sentía una cierta seguridad a su alrededor. Él mismo sentía cierta sensación de afinidad con el ingeniero. Ellos eran tan similares, y aun así tan obviamente diferentes, ambos llamados por el humor del otro y su ingenio. Stephen sabía que esto sería tan fácil como respirar si estuviera con Tony.

Pero él también sabía que nunca sería lo correcto. Simplemente no lo sería.

Ahora, si tan sólo pudiera convencer a su propio corazón de esto. Si sólo pudiera desenamorarse de Tony.

*************

Stephen no lo había planeado. Diablos, él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello hasta Titán. Casi tres años de vivir juntos, ayudándose mutuamente con el Estrés post-traumático y la ansiedad y las pesadillas, y él no se había percatado cuán enamorado estaba. No hasta que vio a Thanos traspasar el estómago de Tony con su espada. No hasta que él sintió el dolor que comprimía su estómago ante el pensamiento de Tony muriendo.

Allí no había habido tiempo para ponderar su epifanía en ese momento. Él había entregado la Gema, justo como lo había planeado; había mirado a Tony sostener el cuerpo de Peter que se convertía en polvo; había ofrecido sus disculpas. Él había pasado el tiempo en el Mundo de la Gema planeando y haciendo estrategia con los demás.

Pero luego ellos habían vuelto. Y Tony, justo después de que estuviera satisfecho de asegurarse que Peter estuviera bien, se había lanzado a los brazos de Stephen y le había besado, duro y desesperado. Por cinco maravillosos segundos, Stephen pensó que había muerto he ido al cielo. Luego Tony retrocedió, murmurando, "Lo siento, lo siento, No quería hacer eso. Sólo- Estoy feliz de que estés bien."

Stephen había asentido torpemente, mirando cómo el rostro de Tony parecía decaer aún más cuando él dijo, "Está bien. Buen trabajo averiguando el plan." Y luego todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en el sentimiento que aún le quedaba de los labios de Tony sobre los suyos y luego él había pensado, "Oh mierda."

**********

"bien, para un supuesto hechicero supremo, tú no eres muy listo." Loki dijo arrastrando las letras, sus navajas capturando la luz mientras las hacía girar alrededor de sus dedos.

Stephen carraspeó. "Claro, No lo soy. Pero entonces un dios debería saberlo mejor que caer dos veces en la misma trampa."

El mago mostro sus dientes y probablemente lo hubiera atacado en ese mismo momento. Gracias al cielo el resto del equipo, quien había estado presenciando la pela aguantando el aliento por la anticipación, intervino en ese momento y Thor colocó una pesada mano en el hombro de Loki.

"Es suficiente, hermano," advirtió él, aunque estaba riendo.

Tony tomó a Stephen por el codo. "Tú viene conmigo, Dumbledore."

Stephen se dejó guiar hacia el laboratorio. "Ese hombre no tiene respeto por las Artes Místicas," él gruñó.

"Bueno, su hermano ni siquiera puede cortar el césped. Probablemente venga de familia."

"¡Tú no puedes comparar cortar el césped con magia, Tony!"

El genio sonrió maliciosamente. "¿No?" Él preguntó, fingiendo confusión. "¿Y qué sobre jardinería? ¿Eso funcionaría mejor?"

Stephen estrechó sus ojos mirándole. "No te atrevas a comenzar también," advirtió.

La media sonrisa de Tony creció. "Bien, quizá los exteriores no sean tu fuerte. Diseños de interiores quizá sea la mejor metáfora-"

Aburrido de la falta de atención, Levi, sin ninguna advertencia, pasó de estar envuelta en los hombros de Stephen a envolverse alrededor de las piernas de Tony causando que él tropezara. Stephen se apresuró a atraparlo, pero la Capa le haló de sus tobillos también y él terminó cayendo también.

"Bien, de todas las veces que me imaginé sobre mí, así no es como me imaginé que pasaría." Tony bromeó, pero el nerviosismo enterrado bajo la broma era tan claro como el agua.

Stephen se sintió congelar. El cuerpo de Tony yacía bajo el suyo y él pudo sentir cada latido de su corazón, cada músculo, el subir y el bajar de su pecho. Él pudo sentir su excitación creciendo, así como sabía que Tony podía sentir la propia. Entonces ¿por qué diablos no se apartaba?

"¿Stephen?" Tony dijo su nombre tan suavemente y Stephen se encontró con su mirada con desesperación.

"Tony, no puedo- yo no soy – yo no..." ¿Por qué no podía completar ninguna oración?

"Um, ¿Tony?"

Al sonido de la voz del capitán América, Stephen salió de encima de Tony rápidamente. Levi se colocó a su lado inmediatamente y Tony se levantó también, mientras Rogers cuidadosamente evitaba mirarles a ambos a los ojos.

Un incómodo silencio se cernió brevemente hasta que Tony junto sus manos. "Bien, ¿qué sucede Cap?"

"En un momento nos vamos," Rogers dijo. "¿Clint dije que tú tienes algunas flechas para él?"

"Claro, cap. Sígueme."

Él guio a Rogers hasta la mesa donde había una aljaba llena de flechas con puntas color morado y que tenían los estabilizadores de diferentes colores. Stephen se tomó un minuto para recuperar la compostura, luego alzó la mirada. Él inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho. Tony estaba explicándole los diferentes códigos de cada color a Rogers, sus manos moviéndose con estilo y el más alto le sonreía con cariño, sus ojos azules brillando mientras miraba y asentía.

Stephen no estaba preparado para el ataque de celos que le embargó ante la vista. Él sólo quería apartar a Rogers con fuerza de Tony y besar al último hasta hacerle perder el sentido. No ayudaba que la marca de Tony estuviera tan claramente visible. La 'S' curva parecía burlarse de Stephen, tentándole con las posibilidades. Tampoco ayudaba que el nombre de Rogers comenzara con la misma letra. Por amor de Dios, ¡su nombre completo era Steven!

Sin decir una palabra él creó un portal al Santuario y lo atravesó. Él ignoró la manera en la que su propia marca quemó bajo su túnica, ignoró la manera en la que esto se sentía, como si su corazón fuera arrancado de él.

*********************

Pensándolo más detenidamente, probablemente no debió hacerle dicho a Tony a cerca de su herida. Él sabía cómo el hombre reaccionaría. Pero Tony había estado tratando de persuadirlo por cinco minutos y era difícil negarse algo que él sabía que quería, y cuando no lo sabes esto se hace aún más difícil. Por lo que Stephen había cometido el error de mencionar la herida profunda que le había producido un cuchillo que la Capa falló impedir.

Y Tony había llegado al Santuario con la única intención de verlo. Stephen moriría antes de admitir cuán bien le hacía sentir el tenerlo allí, aun cuando él no estaba herido de gravedad.

En serio, necesitas revisar si hay algún hechizo que te proteja de los ataques físicos," Tony gruñó.

Stephen rodó sus ojos desde donde estaba acostado en el sillón. "Claro, Tony." Murmuró él dócilmente.

Tony arrugó el entrecejo, "tú no puedes depender de la Capa para protegerte de cada cosa, Stephen."

"Ahora suenas como Wong." Stephen suspiró comenzando a incorporarse. "Pero bien, creo que tienes razón, debería trabajar en mi defensa personal. ¿Feliz?"

Tony no respondió. Parecía haberse congelado. Por dos segundos Stephen estuvo confundido. Luego recordó que se había quitado su camisa para que Wong le pudiera vendar, luego él no se había en colocarse de vuelta cuando él se fue, sólo dejó que Levi se colocara sobre él. Ahora, mientras estaba sentado, Levi se había alejado, dejándole su pecho al descubierto. Y Tony estaba mirando fijamente su marca.

"¿Tony?" Stephen preguntó vacilantemente.

"Pudiste habérmelo dicho," él dijo apretando los dientes.

"No sabía cómo."

Tony cerró sus ojos. "Debía haberme dado cuenta," susurró. "Debía haberlo sabido por cómo tú no- ¿por qué tú nunca-?"

"Tony, lo siento." Stephen se dio cuenta que su voz temblaba. Sus ojos picaban. "Yo sólo- Yo nunca quise herirte."

Tony negó con su cabeza en rápidos movimientos. "No te culpo," aseguró él con voz estrangulada. Su respiración parecía haberse detenido y cuando él abrió los ojos, estos estaban llenos de lágrimas. "Lo- lo siento si- si alguna vez te hice sentir incómodo."

"Tony, por favor-"

"Debo irme. Recupérate pronto, Stephen." Él se había levantado e ido antes de que Stephen pudiera pronunciar otra palabra.

Él escuchó la puerta cerrarse y se sintió casi como el fin. Él debería sentirse aliviado. Tony no volvería a coquetear con él nunca más, no volvería a competir por su atención, no volvería a pasar su tiempo libre en el Santuario. ¿El problema? Stephen sintió un vacío tan frío ante la pérdida de la camaradería que ellos habían construido.

***************

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Peter?" Stephen suspiró. Él había estado meditando y cuando volvió a la realidad, se encontró con Spiderman con una laptop abierta al frente suyo y un cuaderno de apuntes en la mano.

"Estoy haciendo mi tarea."

"¿Por qué no estás haciéndola en la Torre como siempre?"

"Porque se supone que tenemos que escribir un artículo sobre nuestro héroe y no quiero que el Señor Stark sepa que estoy escribiendo sobre él hasta que lo haya terminado," Peter respondió, luego dio unas palmaditas al asiento al lado de él. "Usted puede ayudarme con la investigación objetiva."

Ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, Stephen tomó la laptop y comenzó a echar un vistazo, pretendiendo que no le lastimaba la cantidad de fotos de Tony, en la armadura, en un traje de tres piezas, besando a Pepper en la gala algunos años atrás (él ignoró aquello cómo pudo).

No fue hasta que abrió la página de Wikipedia que lo vio.

Tony Stark, nacido como Anthony Edward Stark, (El 27 de mayo de 1940-), hijo de Howard Stark y María Carbonell Stark...

Anthony. Anthony. ANTHONY.

"¿Doc?"

Stephen miró el rostro preocupado de Peter. Su corazón estaba latiendo fuerte, pero de repente sintió un sentimiento de paz. "Anthony," pronunció la palabra cuidadosamente.

"Si, lo sé, ese es su nombre completo."

Stephen se levantó abruptamente. Ignorando las confundidas preguntas de Peter, él abrió un portal hacia la sala común de la Torre de los Vengadores. Tony estaba sentado en el sofá personal. Él estaba hablando, pero guardó silencio tan pronto como Stephen entró.

"Soy un maldito idiota," anunció. Apenas escuchó cómo Wilson pronunciaba un, "Obviamente," él se arrodilló frente a su alma gemela, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besándole con pasión.

Los labios de Tony sabían a café y a coco y él percibió el dolor del metal, del fuego y de la grasa. Stephen se sintió eufórico mientras Tony temblaba, pasando su lengua sobre sus labios con facilidad.

Cuando ellos se separaron fue porque Tony se apartó "¿Qué te hizo hace esto?" él preguntó tratando de esconder el nerviosismo y la confusión.

"Anthony."

Tony asintió lentamente. "Si. Ese es mi nombre."

Stephen asintió también. "Si, ese es. Tu nombre es Anthony." Concordó con felicidad. En alguna parte en su mente Stephen estaba feliz que el resto del equipo les hubiera dejado solos. "No Tony, Anthony. Y comienza con A."

La expresión de Tony pasó de confusión a realización y finalmente perplejidad. "¿Tú no sabías mi nombre?" Preguntó con un toque de incredulidad.

"No, lo acabo de averiguar en Wikipedia. ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?"

Tony suspiró. "Pensé que lo sabías. Nunca había visto tu marca antes, pero estaba seguro que sería yo porque YO SABÍA que tú eras mi alma gemela. Pero tú nunca parecías estar interesado y no entendía por qué. Luego vi tu marca aquel día y..."

"Y tú pensaste que yo estaba decepcionado que fueras tú," se percató Stephen. "Tú pensaste que no te quería."

El silencio fue respuesta suficiente.

Stephen acarició el rostro de Tony obligándole a mirarle. Los ojos de Tony, como siempre, eran una única fusión de brillo y oscuridad. En ese momento, estos estaban enfocados en él y Stephen sintió la urgencia de besarlo nuevamente.

Por lo que lo hizo.

"Te amo, Anthony." Murmuró, apenas molestándose en romper el beso. "Te amo, tú idiota."

"¿Yo soy el idiota? Tú eres el que no sabía de mi nombre luego de tres años de conocerme." Tony le sonrió cariñosamente. "pero te amo también. Siempre lo hice."

******************

Peter contó la historia durante la boda y tomó el crédito. Harley se quejó de que nunca estaba cuando sucedían las cosas interesantes.

**Author's Note:**

> Otra pequeña traducción por San Valentín.  
> ¡Feliz Día!  
> Yuko


End file.
